Compañeros de cama
by Lin Welt
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Infernales" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras": No es un secreto que Camille y Magnus fueron amantes pero lo que si se puede considerar como tal es... ¿qué pasaba en las noche cuando estaban junto? O ¿cuando no lo estaban? Pasen y len (Pecado Capital: Lujuria)


_Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Infernales" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Ni los personajes ni los libros son míos (porque si fueran míos Sebastian sí hubiera violado a Clary xD). Son de la autora Cassandra Clare (: el pecado capital que protagoniza este fic es la lujuria, quedan advertidos y eso, fin xd_

* * *

**Compañeros de cama**

* * *

Pasó sus delicadas manos por el contorno de su boca. Esa carnosa boca. Lo besó por última vez antes de levantarse de la cama y meterse en el pequeño espacio de baño.

Minutos después salió, ya vestida con un ostentoso vestido rojo carmín. Tenía su larga y sedosa cabellera rubia platinada atada en un perfecto chongo y los labios del mismo color que su vestido.

Lo miró por última vez, plácidamente dormido, y salió de la habitación. Se encamino a la salida principal, donde Archer y Walker ya la esperaban. Le abrieron la puerta y, al salir, la flanquearon, uno de cada lado, unos pasos más atrás de donde ella caminaba.

La ayudaron a subir al carruaje y esperó un largo rato a que éste arribara en su _hogar_.

Cuando llegó, Magnus la esperaba en la entrada.

──Me gustaría saber que has estado haciendo ──dijo Magnus claramente enojado.

Camille simplemente hizo un ademan con la mano para que Archer y Walker entraran a la casa y respondió:

──Cosas, no puede controlar mi vida, ¿lo sabes? Claro que lo saber, pero te gustaría hacerlo.

──No quiero controlar tu vida, Camille. Y sé perfectamente que no puedo pero estoy comenzando a hartarme. Jamás me dices a dónde vas ni…

──¿Y por qué tendría que decírtelo? ──aunque sus palabras y voz eran fuertes su expresión seguía siendo, bueno, la de siempre: serena pero peligrosa, como una serpiente que espera a su presa.

──¿Por qué? ¿Me estas preguntando por qué? ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues, porque… ──sabía la respuesta, la tenía en la punta de la lengua pero estaba temeroso a que Camille no le gustara.

──¿Porque estamos juntos? ¿Porque somos pareja? No te equivoques Magnus, no eres muy distinto a mis otros compañeros de… cama ──la última palabra la dijo con un sonrisa malévola, claramente para herir los sentimientos del brujo.

Magnus lo sabía, pero siempre había querido aferrarse a la idea de que él era algo más para ella. Qué equivocado había estado.

──¿Compañeros de cama? Estabas con alguien más, ¿verdad? ──en otro momento le habría costado mirarla a los ojos pero estaba tan furioso que clavó la mirada en ella como si quisiera atravesarla.

──¿Qué te importa? ──y siguió su camino hacia su casa ignorando a Magnus y sus preguntas.

Después de todo, él no era más que un compañero de cama.

* * *

──No te vayas, por favor ──mientras que los ojos de aquel hombre lobo suplicaban con tristeza, los suyos, verdes a más no poder, sonreían con satisfacción.

Aún le resultaba gracioso que la gente pensara que podía controlarla, como si no la conocieran.

──Tengo que irme ──se levantó de la cama, desnuda y perfecta, y se alejó moviéndose de manera sensual y cautivadora. Quería que le quedara claro que toda esa belleza despampanante nunca sería suya. Quizá físicamente unos minutos, pero incluso eso era decisión de Camille.

──Quizá solo un rato más… ──suplicó como si la vampiresa fuera de esas mujeres que seden para complacer a su pareja. Ella jamás complacía a nadie que no fuera a sí misma.

No respondió, recogió sus prendas del suelo y se atavió en ellas. Camille no necesitaba ayuda para enfundarse en sus vestidos, podía hacerlo perfectamente sola. Se arregló el cabello rápidamente pero, como siempre, el chongo le quedó a la perfección.

Salió del cuarto sin siquiera despedirse de su _compañero de cuarto_ de ese momento. No podía decirse que era de esa noche o día, porque nunca tenía solo a uno en 24 horas.

* * *

No habían pasado ni 30 minutos cuando Camille se levantó de otra cama.

──Me gustaría saber qué pasa por tu mente.

──Sigue queriendo ──se vistió rápidamente y se comenzó a peinar.

──Puedes quedarte, podemos disfrutar un poco más.

──No.

Al menos lo había intentado, pero sabía perfectamente que esa sería la respuesta. Camille no cedía, ante nada.

Cuando la vampiresa llegó a su casa, Magnus la esperaba, de nuevo.

──Vaya, pensé que no volverías.

──Me cuesta un poco estar sin ti ──confesó el brujo.

──Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? ──Camille entró a su casa y, sin esperar invitación, Magnus la siguió.

──Hablo enserio. ¿Podemos pasarla bien hoy? Sin pelear, por favor.

Camille aceptó, ¿por qué no? Magnus era de sus mejores… _compañeros de cama_. Siempre sabía cómo divertirla e incluso había veces en que ella la hacía de dama frágil y tímida. Eso era cuando deseaba que él fuera más delicado y amoroso, había otras veces, como ahora, que deseaba que fuera salvaje.

Magnus se acercó a ella y trato de besarla pero ella dio una vuelta ágil y entró corriendo a su cuarto. Magnus la siguió.

La encontró sentada enfrente de su tocador mirándose fijamente a los ojos, no se arreglaba ni peinaba.

──¿Crees que soy bonita? ──preguntó Camille. Era raro que ella hiciera esa clase de preguntas pues todo el mundo sabía, incluso ella, que era muy hermosa. Más que eso, era difícil pensar que un subterráneo fuera tan… perfecto. Físicamente, claro. Casi parecía injusto y una mala broma. Algunos nefilim consideraban que tanta belleza en _algo_ como ella era un completo desperdicio. Esa era su forma de decir que se sentían celosos de tanta hermosura. Camille lo sabía.

──¿Qué si creo que eres bonita? No, no lo creo. _Sé_ que eres hermosa ──con paso lento y sensual se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a besar su cuello──. Hueles delicioso ──susurró.

Camille se levantó rápidamente y se volvió hacia él.

──Yo siempre huelo delicioso ──se acercó a Magnus y rozó sus labios con los de él, pero cada vez que el brujo hacia ademan de besarla ella se apartaba──. No tan rápi…

Magnus dejó de seguirle el juego y la tomó por la espalda. Acto seguido acercó la boca de Camille a la suya y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Ella se dejó llevar, cosa que rara vez hacía. Puso las manos alrededor del cuello de Magnus cuando él tomó su vestido por la parte de arriba y ágilmente lo bajó lo más que pudo. Lo desabrochó y la despojó de él. Se separaron del agitado besó y él la contempló, amaba hacer eso. El corset que llevaba le levantaba tanto el busto que a Magnus le ardieron las mejillas. Como ansiaba quitárselo ya.

Y, antes de que ella pudiera hablar, la volvió a besar.

Pegó su pecho, su voluminoso pecho, con el suyo y comenzó a desatarle al corset. Ella hizo lo mismo con su camisa. Bajó sus pantalones y le quitó las botas. Al poco rato, ambos ya se habían desecho de la ropa interior del otro.

Magnus la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Nunca dejó de besarla. Cuando llegaron, él la colocó tiernamente en las sabanas y, luego, se puso encima de ella.

──Nunca me cansaré de hacer esto ──dijo con dulzura mirándola a los ojos.

──Eso no lo sabes.

──Oh, claro que lo sé ──la besó nuevamente, esta vez apretando y masajeando sus senos. Eran tan suaves como la seda pero, al mismo tiempo, firmes y voluminosos.

Ella comenzó a acariciarle otra parte.

Magnus descendió besando su barbilla, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus senos. Y ahí se quedó un largo rato deleitándose con el festín.

Descendió más, y más. Haciendo gemir a Camille e, incluso, gritar. Cuando regresó a sus labios ella estaba con el cabello despeinado y las mejillas rojas. Entonces, esta vez fue ella quien lo besó apasionadamente. Pegaron lo más que pudieron sus cuerpos y ambos aprovecharon para recorrerlos de arriba abajo.

La vampiresa entrelazó sus piernas en la cadera de Magnus y sus manos en su cabello. Él deslizó sus manos por su columna y apretó todo lo que pudo a su paso. Mordió el labio inferior de Camille y paso su lengua por sus dientes. Ella dejó escapar un gemido al tiempo apretaba sus piernas atrayendo las caderas del brujo a las de ellas.

Entonces, con suavidad y fuerza, el brujo se introdujo en la vampiresa. Ella gimió aún más fuerte y no pudo evitar arañar la espalda de su amante.

Magnus se movía con ligereza pero, bueno, Magnus era Magnus. Camille no podía evitar arquear la espalda y apretar las sabanas. Cuando él la tomaba por las caderas y la hacía descender hacía _él_, ella apretaba los labios pero inevitablemente gritaba por placer.

Cuando _acabaron_, el brujo abrazó a Camille y la besó, no solo con intensidad, sino de la manera en que se besa a un ser amado. Ella era alta y esbelta, pero delgada y, en comparación con Magnus, pequeña. Puso una mano en la cabeza de la vampiresa y otra en su espalda, de modo que la obligaba a estar completamente pegada a él. En ningún momento salió de ella.

Camille únicamente tenía sus manos pegadas al pecho del brujo. Dejándose llevar, eso sí que era nuevo en ella. Cuando sus fuerzas se agotaron, Magnus cayó rendido a lado de ella. Jadeaban y estaban sudados y él no dejo pasar la oportunidad de ver el perfecto busto de Camille ascender y descender por la agitación.

Poco después, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Pasado un largo rato, Magnus despertó por el movimiento de la cama. Era Camille levantándose. Salió de las sabanas de esa forma tan ágil y tan suya, completamente desnuda. Movía las caderas de manera tan deliciosa que el brujo deseó besarlas, atraerlas hacía sí.

La vampiresa se detuvo enfrente de su tocador. Admiró su cuerpo, repasándolo una y otra vez.

──¿Qué tanto miras? Eres perfecta ──dijo Magnus.

──Lo sé ──dijo ella. Sin embargo, no dejó de mirarse.

Magnus salió de un salto de la cama y se acercó a ella. Completamente desnudo.

──Tú tampoco estas tan mal ──dijo Camille. Era un cumplido, a su estilo.

Magnus puso sus manos en sus hombros y besó su cuello.

──Sabes como a… canela.

──¿Canela? ──apenas y logró susurrar su pregunta pues, en ese punto, los besos de Magnus se sentían como orgasmos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento.

El brujo tomó las manos de la vampiresa y las colocó contra el espejo, obligando a esta a inclinarse hacia delante. Besó su columna vertebral y, ahora con más fuerza, se introdujo en ella.

* * *

_Ay, Dios. ¿Cómo me quedó? Espero realmente que me haya quedado bien porque siento que me falto pasión (no de la sexual, si no al escribir). Ya leí otro fic de este mismo reto que igual su pecado era la lujuria y OH DEOH MEOH. A la escritora le quedó hermoso Q.Q sé que el mío no es igual de hermoso, pero, traté. Espero que les haya gustado :V no me odien por poner a Camille como amante de Magnus (bueno, todos sabemos que lo eran pero igual queremos omitirlo). Sé que muchos la odian por lo de Alec y Magnus pero en fin xd se me hizo el personaje más perfecto para este pecado. ¿Me dejan un review? Sería hermoso c: bye._


End file.
